1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to channel selecting apparatus for a television receiver, and more particularly is directed to a channel selecting apparatus for a television receiver having a so-called electronic tuner employing, as its tuning element, a varactor or voltage-controlled, variable reactance device, such as, a variable capacitance diode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most existing television receivers employ electro-mechanical tuners in which a channel-selecting knob is manually rotatable through various positions established by a detent mechanism and which respectively correspond to the twelve vhf channels. At each of such positions of the knob, suitable switch contacts are engaged to activate a respective circuit by which the receiving frequency for the designated channel is obtained. Such electro-mechanical tuners are susceptible to failure because of loose or dirty switch contacts and defects in the detent mechanism. Furthermore, electro-mechanical tuners of the described type become extremely complex and even more unreliable when designed to tune the uhf channels in addition to the vhf channels.
In order to overcome the above problems of electro-mechanical tuners, so-called electronic tuners have been proposed for television receivers. In these proposed electronic tuners, a varactor, that is, an analog voltage-controlled, variable reactance device, such as, a variable capacitance diode, is employed as the tuning element, and the control voltage therefor is obtained either by means of a potentiometer array or a phase-locked loop arrangement. In the case of the potentiometer array, a number of potentiometers are connected between a stable voltage supply and ground, and each potentiometer is adjusted to provide a voltage which, when applied to the varactor by way of a respective solid state switch, will tune the receiver to a respective one of the local channels. Further, manually operable switches are provided to control the solid state switches associated with the several potentiometers. In the foregoing arrangement, it is difficult and costly to obtain stable potentiometers, and rather elaborate mechanical assemblies are required to provide for the adjustment of the several potentiometers so as to correspond to respective local channels.
In the existing electronic tuners employing a varactor with a phase-locked loop, the variable frequency output of the varactor controlled tuner is applied through an amplifier to a prescaler which divides such output frequency by a fixed number, and the resulting divided frequency is then further divided, in a variable counter or divider, by a number that is determined by a preset logic controlled by manually operable channel-selector switches. The output of the variable counter or divider is then compared, in a phase comparator, with a stable reference frequency obtained, for example, from a crystal-controlled oscillator, with the resulting error signal being used to control or vary the control voltage for the varactor. The foregoing phase-locked loop arrangement is disadvantageous in that the amplifier used to raise the low level of the output of the tuner for driving the digital prescaler may be costly, and further in that such prescaler has to operate at an undesirably high input frequency.